


Giving Up

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Sam's had enough and is arguing with Dean when Sam mentions Y/N and the relationship her and Dean used to have.





	Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote based off an imagine I saw that I can’t for the life of me find anywhere!
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr: @sofreddie

“All you care about is the job!” Sam screamed at Dean, their argument had been escalating.

“The job is what we do! Hunting things and saving lives, Sam. It’s who we are!” Dean shouted stoically.

“There has to be more, Dean. There has to be a balance! We can’t keep going like this. We’ve sacrificed too much!”

“People like us don’t get a normal life, Sam. We don’t get the happy ending!”

“Don’t tell me that! You wanted your happy ending and you threw it away!”

Dean shrugged. “It wouldn’t have worked anyway.” He started growing quieter.

“Y/N loved you! When it got too real, you pushed her away and buried yourself in hunting, because it was easier!”

Dean fell silent. His demeanor slumped. Tears began to well in his eyes. Sam dropped his head in guilt, letting out a breath. He hadn’t meant to bring up Y/N. Dean had broken it off with her a year ago and never really addressed it. He just kept going with the job, the hunt. Sam could see now Dean never got over it. He just buried it. Sam felt awful seeing Dean so broken. Calm and collected, Sam chose his words carefully.

“There’s still time Dean. You can call her, find her. It doesn’t have to be like this. You don’t have to sacrifice everything.”

“And then, what, Sam? Give her kisses before going on a hunt? ‘See you soon honey’. And what happens when something tries to use her against me?” Dean wiped the tears from his face. “She’s better off without me.”

“I don’t think you’re better off without her.” Sam commented. Dean pointed his finger sternly at Sam, the anger twisting his face. He pursed his lips, searching for words, but nothing came. He dropped his finger and head, staring at the ground, trying to collect himself. He looked back at Sam, the grief written on his face. He nodded softly and continuously as he turned and walked away, wiping his face with his hand.


End file.
